


Beautiful Disaster

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Of Mice & Men (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Graduation, Male-Female Friendship, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meow, meow, meow (No I'm not pretending to be Alan Ashby I just adore doing cat noises =^.^=) But I decided to do a short adorable story with Austin (:D) Yea! He helps his bestie out on grad night, there is one trigger so don't read if you don't like it! And yea, if you do comments & kudos are welcome, & I don't own Austin or any other OM&M members in case you didn't know (/.\) Enjoy! (:D)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Disaster

  
_(Austin Carlile x OC)_

**_Tags: Self-Harm, Fluff, Male-Female Friendship, Graduation Night_ **

Austin quickly walked through the crowd, eyes scanning over the 2014 graduates, looking for his friend. His best friend, Angel, she didn't know he was there, thinking he was on tour, but Austin managed to pull a few strings.

"Hey!" He said seeing some of Angel's friends. They turned to him, eyes narrowing & a silence falling within them. Austin raised a brow, curious as to why so much hostility was in the air.

 _"Yes?"_ Becca asked rudely, hazel eyes showing much annoyance.

Austin took a step back in shock, "Okay...? Have you seen Angel? I'm looking for her, but can't-" He stopped seeing as one of the guys snickering. "What? Did I say something funny?" He asked incredulously.

"You mean the cutter? Oh, yea, her, last time I checked she was running away from here after she was verbally ripped apart." The raven haired male sneered. Austin's eyes widened & his breath caught in his throat.

"Wait, what?" He questioned. They laughed at him.

Becca chuckled, "The bitch ran home! Like a little girl, she ran home!" The group bursts out laughing, Austin gripped the lemur he had gotten Angel tightly as he glared daggers at people he thought were her friends.

"You guys are shitty friends... I hope you get what comes to you." Austin muttered before running to his car.

_**Ten Minutes & A Lot of Swearing Later** _

Austin reached Angel's front door, easily lifting the mat to get the spare key beneath. He unlocked the door, pushing it open to find the house dark. Austin set down the key, along with Angel's graduation gift on the small table besides the door, removing his jacket as well & hanging it.

"Angel?" He called throughout the house, taking a few cautious steps inside until he could find a switch. "... You home? Ah!" Austin yelled as something brushed his legs. He managed to flick on a light switch, finding a small ball of fuzz on four legs hopping around him, yipping & barking in happiness. "Oh, hey Pepsi! Where's Angel?" The small Pomeranian yipped & raced the kitchen. Austin got his hopes up only to realize the dog wanted her bowl filled.

 _Odd, Angel always fills up Pepsi's bowl by now. Where is she?_ Austin began to fear for his little girl's life. He filled the bowl  & began his search once more, finally coming to Angel's bedroom.

The door creaked open quietly, "Angel? Hey, it's Austin, you in here?" He asked as he opened the door more. Austin could make out the form of Angel on her bed, legs pulled to her chest & head resting atop her knees. He clicked on the switch, she never failed to shock him with the way she treated herself.

 _She's beautiful, she shouldn't think of herself as anything less._ Austin thought as he walked over to her. Frowning at the dark  & light stripes on her sides, sometimes he just wanted to hold her, forever. Other times he wished he could make the scars disappear, or switch her bodies, knowing she'd never cause him bodily harm.

"... Hi Austin... Why are you here? Thought you were on tour with Alan & them?" Angel questioned quietly, voice barely above a whisper. Austin strained to hear the question, he sat down besides her, staring at the fresh cuts on her wrists, & ignoring that she was merely in a pair of Batman boxers, & Batman bra.

He sighed & picked her up, carrying her bridal style to the bathroom. "Mmm, nah, I have the weekend off & I remember you said your graduation was tonight. Besides, you're my best friend, I wouldn't miss your graduation for all the money in the world." He said opening the small cabinet above the sink. Austin pulled out the gauze bandages, along with Neosporin, & hydrogen peroxide, plus two cotton balls.

"You didn't need to come..." Austin shushed her as he poured the hydrogen peroxide on the cotton ball, & dabbed her cuts. She cringed back & didn't fight it, just looked blankly at the floor

"I _wanted_ to, okay?" Austin said throwing away the cotton balls. Next, he spread the Neosporin on her wrists. "And you were at my graduation even though you were like ten."

"Nine actually." Austin rolled his eyes at her correction as he wrapped her wrists with the bandages.

"Now, I don't want you doing _this_ anymore, kay," he said sternly, brown eyes reflecting a seriousness. Angel sighed  & blinked, unable to look him in the eye. Austin cupped her face, forcing her to look at him, "Hey, cliché as it is; you're better than _this_. I don't want you doing it anymore, you're to beautiful to do this; too nice. You can do without it."

Angel nodded small, "Okay..." she whispered closing her eyes as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. He lifted her up gently, walking her back to her bed. Austin set her down & Angel rolled over to face him, her deep brown hair falling into her face. He pulled off his shirt, tossing it in the laundry basket, & removed his pants, folding them & laying them on the end of the bed.

 _Wow, he really does care... No wonder he's my best friend_. Angel thought smiling small, a tear escaping from her golden-hazel eyes. Austin laid down facing her, he brushed away the tear with the pad of his thumb, smiling softly at her.

"Don't cry. Pretty girls like you shouldn't cry," he said, "... Such a beautiful disaster... my beautiful disaster." Austin muttered as he pulled Angel close to him. Angel closed her eyes, ducking her head underneath his chin as she curled into his chest.

"This is not what it is, only baby scars... I need your love like a boy needs his mother's side..." Angel sang quietly. She felt Austin shift around her, bringing her even closer to him.

"Yes, yes, I do." He admit as they fell asleep.

_**~ End ~** _


End file.
